Mia's POV Straight After Book Ten
by jj2583
Summary: Mia's POV Straight After Book Ten, I don't own any of the characters, Meg Cabot does! My first fanfic so reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**_Monday, May 8, Michael Place!_**

I stayed at Michael's last night (yay!) Dad called, and he had great news! I answered the phone, while Michael was kissing my neck, and then he realised I was talking to Dad and stopped quite abruptly… Anyway since I chose Sarah Lawrence, Grandmere is off his back so to thank me, I can bring Lily, Rocky, Mom, Mr. G (I need to start calling him Frank!) AND MICHAEL! Michael can come!

Me and Michael celebrated a lot last night, a lot… and this morning, (more like afternoon…. We were up half the night!) Michael made breakfast (more like Brunch) for us in bed! He is so sweet!

So now, we are watching Star wars, (original of course) completely content. "Would you ever stop writing in that journal, and come over here and cuddle with me?". I have the perfect boyfriend!

**_Monday, May 8, The Loft _**

Ok, I need to write this down, but I don't know if I can… wow! Ok, I will start from the start.

Michael and I were making out on the couch when Lily barged in, (she knew that Michael kept the spare key in his old room) once Lily came in, with her usual angered expression, and I was pulling away from Michael, (because I am pretty sure seeing us making out wasn't a pleasant picture for Lily) and Michael, not pulling away at all, said

"Lil, what do you want? Can't you see Mia and I are kind of preoccupied?"

"I…. I-

"Lil, spit it out!" Michael said, continuing to kiss me,

"I'm pregnant!" Lily yelled and cried at the same time.

Michael took his hands out of my shirt (well really it is his t-shirt, but I was wearing it at time).

"Your wha?" Michael said completely and utterly stopping any romantic actions whatsoever.

"Oh my god, Lily" I said running over to her, as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Then Michael ran to the bathroom and vomited a lot…

As I hugged her, I asked, "Have you told Kenny, or no I mean Kenneth yet?"

Lily sobbed even harder when she replied "It isn't Kenny's…."

"What? Then who the hell got you pregnant? Did he force you to? Who is he Lily? I am going to kill him!" Michael said, at this point holding her.

She went into the bathroom, and came out with no tears in sight "It was eh, JP….."

At this point I completely freaked out.

"JP? JP? I thought you knew what he was like? How could you be so stupid?

"Well at the prom, me and Kenny had an argument just after you left…. And as I was leaving, I saw JP, and I gave him a piece of my mind….. next thing we are press against each other with all this tension…. And we started making out, going up the elevator…. And ya know….."

"Lily, what have you done….." Michael said.


	2. Blissful Ignorance

_**May 12, Friday, The Loft**_

Sorry I haven't written in a while... I have been busy comforting Lily.

She told JP, and he was obviously shocked...

But when she told Kenny, he completely freaked out! He broke up with her, immediately and has ignored her ever since.

Her parents took it surprisingly well. They said they would support her no matter what . Michael and I agree.

I am here (in the loft) to see the family... Michael came too.

On the subject of Michael, things have been awkward between us ever since Lily told us. All we have done all week is cuddle and give each other little pecks...

But it is so cute watching Michael plays with Rocky, I think we are fine.

Anyway, back to Lily. Columbia said she can still attend whether she is pregnant or not. S o that is her glimmer of hope.

But her main problem is who will mind the child when it is born? She will be in college, JP will be in Hollywood, so who?

But the best part about Lily being pregnant? She has already said Michael and I will be God Parents! Which is very unlike Lily, usually she would God Parents are stupid, maybe hormones are making her soft...

I have to go, Frank (I actually got it right!) is starting to interrogate Michael... which is never good!

Even after this thing with Lily, I am still really happy because I have Michael.


	3. Big Changes

_**May 13, Saturday, Lily's Room IN THE HOSPITAL!**_

Oh my god! My hands are shaking like crazy!

Lily called me, at 9pm (yesterday), saying to call an ambulance, because she had fallen down the stairs!

It is now 8am, Michael and I stayed over in the hospital, her parents did too, JP is on his way. The baby is gone. I knew when I saw Lily after the doctor told her. She is so disappointed.

In a way, so am I. I mean I was looking forward to being a parent i mean God was Michael.

The doctor just came in, and said she can leave in the afternoon. Lily said she wants to be alone so Michael and I left...

And strangely enough did something thought we would not do for a long time...

_**May 14, Sunday, Michael's Apartment**_

_****_Last night, the company who are going to publish my book called! I had completely forgot about my book! They said I should inform Sarah Lawrence... that it could change the circumstances of my application... What could that mean?

* * *

_**Later on,**_

So I called Sarah Lawrence,

"Hello, Sarah Lawrence College Reception, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I am Mia Thermopolis, I am planning on attending your course on creative writing in the fall..."

"Your Highness, do you have an inquiry?"

"Yes I do, you see I wrote a book, and it is in the process of being published and the publishing company said I should inform you, as it might change my application?..."

"oh well, you see, your Highness, we hope by the end of the creative writing course, our students will be able to get their work published... but you have already done that... so it would be not in your best interests to do this course."

"Oh right. Well, i think i could still learn from the course, but I could use the extra time for my writing... Could I make an arrangement with the college?"

"I am sure that is possible. What did you have in mind?"

"What if I attend the lectures, but live in my own home, and instead of doing the assigned work, I continue with my novels? Look at it this way; I am learning without being over worked, and the college gets good publicity by a princess attending the college?"

"I will have to talk to the director of Writing... I will call you back"

"OK, goodbye Actually, I never caught your name?"

"Maggie, goodbye your highness"

"Goodbye Maggie"

OMG!


	4. Where To Go?

_**A/N; Thank you for the reviews. I didn't want to continue the story unless people were reading it! I am sorry the chapters are so short. As I have said before, this is my first fanfic! I would like some suggestions that you might have... Because I have no idea where I am going with this! Reviews are appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot!**_

_**May 15, Monday, The Loft**_

So Sarah Lawrence called back and said the arrangement is perfect with them. Yay! So now I will have more time with Michael! (Because he only spends like three hours in the office anyway).

When i told Mom Dad and Frank they were supportive in their own way...

"That is great honey! But where are you going to live?"

"Mom I was kinda hoping I could live here in my home?"

"But Frank and I are making your room into a playroom for Rocky!"

"Well can't you just not make it into a playroom?"

"It would be nice not to have toys everywhere, and besides, we have already bought the paint!"

"Well then where will I live?"

This is where Michael came to my rescue (as usual);

"She could always live with me..."

At this point Dad looked very annoyed...

"Until she finds a place of her own that is..."

He saved his skin there.

"Ok... Lars said he liked the area Michael lived in... He said it was quiet and safe... How about i get you an apartment there?"

"Really Daddy? Oh thank you so much!"

Mom looked annoyed that Dad had said that without consulting her, but she knew he was right.

* * *

_**May 16, Tuesday, MY VERY OWN APARTMENT!**_

My apartment is empty so Michael and I are furniture shopping!

Tina called. She kinda rained on Michael's and my parade talking about the whole Lily thing.

"So how is Michael taking it?"

"Ok, I guess. We just dont talk about it. It kinda puts a damper on things..."

"Same here. Boris is kinda freaked out because of his and Lily's past ... So, how is life?"

"It is great! My booked is being published, and Sarah Lawrence said I don't have to attend anything but the lectures... and i don't have to do any assignments and i can live at home!"

"So are you gonna live in the loft?"

"No... Dad got me an apartment a floor down form Michael's!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee! Yay! That is so cool!"

"I know!"

"OMG, you know what you should do?"

"What should I do, Tina?"

"You should have a house warming party!"

"I dont think so Tina... Remember the last party I went to? I ended up sexy dancing with JP!"

"Dont worry, Mia. We wont invite JP! I will organize the whole thing! Guest lists, food, music... everything!"

"Ok, but give it a week. I need to get some furniture!"

" We cant have the party on a Tuesday Mia!"

"Ok, I am furniture shopping with Michael, he wont want to do it again tomorrow he is only helping to be a good boyfriend, how about You, Me, Lana and Trisha go furniture shopping tomorrow again?"

"Yay! I will call them! We can have the party on Saturday! Say we all meet at your apartment at 10, k?"

"Make it 11, Michael and I will be tired from all the shopping..."

"Are you sure it is the shopping that will make you tired? Or will it be what you do after shopping..."

"Tina stop it. See you at 11, My place?"

"Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**May 20th, Saturday, My **_**_Apartment_**

Sorry I haven't written in a while... Been busy furnishing the apartment!

I have to say, Lana did well!

The party starts in an hour, no doubt I will write in the bathroom saying whats going on.

* * *

_**The Party**_

I knew it. I knew my life was going too well for me. Something had to give and boy did something give!

Lily turned up, with none other than Micro Mini Midori _**!(A/N sorry if that's spelt**_** wrong!)**

I could have killed her right there. Not Midori, it's not her fault I feel threatened by her. Lily.

And I have to admit, Midori was lovely she even gave me a house-warming gift!

The party was going well, until, I noticed Michael had disappeared.

So, I went to investigate in my bedroom, where i found Midori slapping Michael across the face and I'm pretty sure she was cursing Michael in Japanese. Then she walks out of the room, apologizing to me for all the hassle.

Then I pause at the door, for Michael didn't realise my presence.

He drops on to the bed in frustration.

"Michael what the hell have you done?"

"Mia!"

"Well?"

"When I first came back to New York, Midori and I started dating... I was still trying to get over you."

"That still doesn't explain why she slapped you!" I said furious with him.

"When we kissed in that carriage, Midori saw us"

"Wait, so your telling me that you and her were a couple?"

"Yeah..."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Oh here we go. This is the Judith Greshenger all over again!"

"Michael I have grown up a lot since then"

"Your point?"

"Your gonna do what I say ok?"

"Why should I? your just gonna freak out anyway-

"No I wont. Now listen and listen good. You are gonna tell everybody you have to leave, something came up."

"Why?"

"Because your lucky I am even speaking to you! Go, now!"

He left. I entered the living room a while after cleaning up my make-up.

Surprisingly, even Lily bought Michael's excuse.

Now I have to stop writing because I need to cry some more.

_**A/N; I think the next 2 or 3 chapters are going to be epilogues. Ideas greatly appreciated :)**_


	6. 5 months later

_**December 20th, My**_** Place**

Oh My God.

I will start from the start...

I was at the mall, doing my Christmas shopping, making sure I wasn't forgetting a present for anyone,when he cornered me. I was so surprised. I mean, I had gotten pretty good at avoiding him. I hadn't said a word to him in four months and he lives the floor above me! So I didn't really have time to dodge his kiss... I missed his kisses. And this one was amazing. I dropped all my shopping bags! Then, after enough time had passed for me to realize what I was actually doing, I pull away.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing?"

At this point, I remembered what it was like when I called it off, how that time I didn't need to a shrink, I was stronger. I thought I really had gotten over him... But after that kiss, our love was as strong as that day in the old timely carriage...

"I needed to know something, and I got my answer was from that kiss" he said, his face breaking out into the biggest grin you could imagine.

"Michael, I told you this four months ago! I am not the girl you fell in love with! I am not going to come running at the drop of hat!"

"I don't care about that, I love the new Mia even more! And also, I know that you still love me"

"Michael, it's over!" I picked up my bags firmly, but calmly.

"It's not over by a long shot." He said I was walking away, but I pretended not hear.

* * *

_**Later, The Limo**_

So, I have to say, I look good! I took ages getting ready but it was worth it. I can't believe Boris is gonna propose to Tina. And he is recreating our Prom night for it. That is so sweet. So it is basically a school reunion. I can't believe I actually haven't told Tina. Its been really hard though. Actually, I should stop writing, or she will try to peak. No doubt that I will write in the bathroom later!

* * *

_**Later, I can't believe I'm here...**_

So, Boris proposed, Tina said yes, blah blah...

A while after, Lily, asked me to go to the bathroom with her. I presumed to cry, a lot considering Kenny still hasn't forgiven her, she is probably feeling lonely... But she lied. Whats new?

So, I was walking to the bathroom, when I see Michael waiting for me, at the reception. I turn to glare at Lily, when I see her skipping back to he function room. Great!

Then I as I was walking very frantically to the bathroom, I see Michael holding out my necklace. I stop. I start to cry. I was running to the bathroom now, and as I came closer to the bathroom door, which by now Michael was standing in font of, I noticed it was different. It had jewels encrusted all over the snowflake!

"A better necklace for a better Mia" he said smiling at me.

As I came closer to the door, I was crying harder determined to get in the door whether he was there or not.

As I came even closer, he noticed I was crying and his smile wiped off his face.

He started walking to me,

"Mia, please!"

Before I could even dodge him or turn around, he put his arms around me, so tight I couldn't even get away.

so, while im still crying, i stop resisting, and let him hold me. I still cry for a while longer, but I soon stop.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing my head.

I look up at him, in complete awe.

He started wiping my tears away from my cheeks, when I kiss him.

I put my arms around his neck taking in his Michael smell. I missed that so much.

He, put his arms around my waist, and started spinning me around in the air.

When he stops, he puts me down, and he starts kissing my neck, then I realize I probably looked a mess,

"Michael, I need to go to the bathroom, I look a mess!"

Then he grabs my hand pulling me back into his arms,

"You look beautiful Mia! But... there is just one thing missing!"

He pulls out the necklace, and put it on me.

"Now you are perfect" he beamed.

"We better get back to the party!" I say, flying back down to earth.

"They arent expecting us to come back... I told them that I was getting you back"

Then, he starting to walk to the elevator,

"I also got a hotel room..." he said with a flirty grin.

"Oh did you know?" I say standing there, arms folded.

"uh... come on princess," he says while literally sweeping off my feet in to my arms.


End file.
